


Wedding March

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: Chanyeol handpicked the wedding march.





	Wedding March

Chanyeol is a music producer and sometimes he produces music for the original soundtrack. Or inserting suitable music or song into movies and series. Sometimes that job incorporated with his daily life with his fiancé Doh Kyungsoo, Chef that own fusion pasta and Korean dishes restaurant in Central London. He composed a theme song for his fiancé restaurant, or picked the suitable playlist to play in that place. His fiancé lets him to do that, because he will be staying longer in the restaurant before locking himself at his studio. Also, he also proudly answers to anyone asking who is responsible behind the beautiful songs or playlist. “My talented fiancé,” he said.

Their friends and family really looking forward to the wedding on next spring. They are wondering what kind of music or song that the musician will pick or sing for his future husband. Everyone but Park Chanyeol. He is struggling to find a perfect song for their wedding, that due on next weekend. Spring wedding at Cripps Barn Bolton Abbey, North Yorkshire is around the corner. And Park Chanyeol is in an abyss of creativity. 

“You don’t have to prepare anything, Yeollie.” His future husband closes the distance between them and sat on his lap. He plays with his hair, imagining the hair will be styling up on their wedding day, his favourites one.

“But, I want to. It’s our day, Soo.”

“Every day is our day, silly.”

“But—“ the taller man words got cut by a sweet kiss on his lips. Quite effective to divert his thought to more interesting activity. But the thought still haunts him the next day.

“You can record his voice, when, you know you guys enjoy the adult activity in the bedroom. And play it at the wedding! I am a genius!” Chanyeol hits Sehun’s head, his cousin slash his studio manager. 

“I am kidding!! Or not!!” the younger giggles and try to avoid another smack. “But, hyung. Really, don’t stress too much about that. Kyungsoo hyung just like everyone else, we are happy that you finally two elope. The frown on your face will make him frown as well. You will grow new wrinkle on your wide forehead.”

“Yeol,” Chanyeol still closes his eyes, responding to Kyungsoo’s voice.   
“Stop frowning,” He can feel Kyungsoo hand try to soothe the wrinkle on his forehead. “Your smiles still my favourite.” And he kisses his taller sapping fiancé’s lips corner before settling to sleep.

Chanyeol still clueless about the wedding song, he has zero ideas about the stuff. The wedding just around the corner when he sat down at the studio and clicked randomly through his old file. And he saw one file folder with the title “My Soonshine.” He giggles at the name and remembers Kyungsoo smacked his arm when he typed those letters.   
He clicked the folder and finds three more inside it, photos, videos, and songs. Songs. Chanyeol ignores the other two and clicked the Songs folder. He found a lot of songs that he and Kyungsoo used to sing together. He will play the guitar or piano along with Kyungsoo’s honey voice. 

Then he clicked to the photos file folder. Chanyeol always loves about their height differences, how Kyungsoo’s body always fit into his embrace and Chanyeol will plant kisses on top of his head. They have quite a long story, even when same-sex married still taboo things to discuss. They never imagine they can get married in the near future. All of their friends always be there as well, through puberty until now they have their own happiness. For Chanyeol, is always Kyungsoo.  
Then he snaps into reality. He knows what song to play as their wedding march. He smiles and starting to work with the masterpiece.

“How do I look?” Kyungsoo turned around and face Byun Baekhun his best man slash his restaurant manager. “Handsome as always, Soo-yaa. Now stop biting your nails.” Baekhyun taps Kyungsoo’s hand to remind him. The groom wears his black suit while his best man wears a grey one.

“I am nervous.” Baekhyun sneaks his hand to Kyungsoo’s neck and massage his stiff one. “Why? You’ll be married to your best friend and best partner. Nothing gonna change, just you’ll get more discount on honeymoon plans.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and glared to Baekhyun while the other looks and mouthing ‘what’ to the response.  
“Soo, it is Chanyeol. He will rip out planet Earth when you want it, or anything to make you happy.” Baekhyun put his hand over Kyungsoo. “You’ll be fine. Chanyeol will fine. Sehun too.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo giggles at Baekhyun antics. “I’ll make a move today, watch me,” he said before winks to the groom. “Now I am curious about the wedding march.”  
Kyungsoo now standing behind the barn’s door waiting for the cue to come in. 

Seconds later the door is open and Kyungsoo first recognise the sound of the piano, playing an old melody yet familiar to his ears. And then, he recognise his own voice, not from his mouth but from the speaker.   
This life has twist and turns, but it’s the sweetest mystery when you’re with me.  
We say a thousand words, but no one else is listening..  
I will be...

For Life.  
The first song that Chanyeol wrote and gave it to Kyungsoo, for him to sing. The first song that the musician sold to an agency and loved right away by the general public. The first song that Kyungsoo record in a studio for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. The first song that plays when Chanyeol kissed him for the first time years ago.   
Chanyeol standing there, smiling and motioning his fiance to walk down the aisle. He took his time and arrived just when the song ended and kissed his groom.

Or he thought ended.

Chanyeol whispered on his lips, “Listen, this is my favourites part.”

After his voice faded out, he can hear his voice but now calling for Chanyeol.  
“Yeol, come on.”  
“Yeolliieeeeee....”  
“Chanyeolieeee....”  
“Baby, can you move a bit...”  
“Yeol, stop it!”  
“PARK CHANYEOL!!!”  
“Hey, I love you.”

The chef gasped at the voices that played on the speaker. He remembers all the phrases and the memories comes back to his mind.   
When he called Chanyeol to keep up with his hiking pace, when he called Chanyeol after the long hour at the restaurant. Or when he came to Chanyeol studio and feed him decent food. Or when they just loathing around the house spending cold winter night in London. Or when Chanyeol successfully landed and April fools jokes on him.   
And the last one, still vivid in his mind. When Chanyeol records his face on their trip to Japan last spring. Kyungsoo suddenly stares into the camera lens and said the words to the man behind. 

He beams and flashes a sweet smile to the man in front of him and plant s chaste kiss before turning to the wedding priest, to recite their wedding vows.

“I, Park Chanyeol....”  
“I, Doh Kyungsoo...”

***

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammars error :)
> 
>  
> 
> Love, P :')


End file.
